Serendipitous, serendipity, whatever
by onesweetbell
Summary: What happens when you stumble across an old friend and the sparks fly, as well as the clothes. Written for Twilight Fanfic Advocacy 12 Days of Christmas


**This concludes Twilight Fanfic Advocacy's 12 Days of Christmas.**

**I hope you have all enjoyed the one shots and thanked the ladies who contributed.**

**We here at TFA, want to wish you all a very Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza, Happy Holidays and a very Happy New Year.**

**May your new year be filled with all the peace, love, happiness, and sex you could ask for.**

**Love to you all. **

**Onesweetbell**

Special thanks to my wonderful beta, maniacmotherland. I thought she was going to kill me after seeing this one shot in her in box. Much love to ya!

Disclaimer: My Stephanie have a wonderful Christmas knowing that she owns all things Twilight and smiles on her way to the bank because the rest of us don't.

Title : Serendipitous, serendipity, whatever

Rating: M

Pairing : B & E

Written for : ALL OF YOU!

I hate shopping. I hate shopping. And I really hate shopping at Christmas time. Too many people. Too many arms and hands grabbing random shit. One too many times getting hit by arms or hands, or just plain old getting shoved out of the way.

This is why I started shopping on line. I never had to hassle through all the chaos that went with shopping at the mall, or what I like to call hell on earth. Yes occasionally I would venture out but only if I really needed to and then it was mostly to the smaller boutiques.

My friend, Alice, use to drag me all over the place. Hitting up sale after sale, or just cause she felt like shopping. I was never so happy the day I moved away from Seattle and her incessant shopping crazy.

I had just been pushed for the umpteen time in the last hour by some sour faced woman who was busy grabbing for the latest trend in purses to notice me standing right in front of her holding said bag in my hand.

"Excuse me, but I was holding that. Do you mind letting go?" I tried to be polite but I tell you I was on my last nerve. I was ready to cut the bitch.

With some disgusting sounding hack or what not, she looked at me like I had grown three heads.

"Well excuse me. I didn't see you there," she hacked again. "If you don't mind, could YOU release MY bag? I had it first."

"Listen lady, I was standing here holding the damn thing in MY HAND before you so rudely grabbed it," I snapped back.

_Oh lord, help me please. This bitch is going down._

"Well I never heard such nonsense. I had it first!" The lady screamed hacked at me. "This is unbelievable. How dare you. It's my bag. Where's the manager? I want the manager right now."

I stood there opened mouth, gapping at her. _Did she just actually say that shit?_

I was about to start throwing fists when I heard an exasperated voice say, "What seems to be the problem ladies? I'm the manager here."

"Well this person was trying to take my bag. Could you tell her to let go of it?" And here we go with the hacking again.

"Excuse me but I had a hold of said bag when it was ripped from my hands by this woman," I tried to explain.

After another 10 or 20 minutes of listing to hacking lady, she finally relinquished the bag after the manager oh so kindly told her that the bag was mine. I smile in triumph as I made my way to the cashier to pay for it.

_Oh great. Fanfuckingtastic! Another long line. When the fuck am I ever going to get out of here?_

As I stood in line, I berated myself to begin talked into going to Alice's Christmas party. And her too.

_Damn, Alice._ It's all your fault I'm stuck in this hell.

I remember the day she called to invite me. I had just gotten to my parents. I was exhausted from my flight and had wanted to relax. I was spending almost two weeks vacation here with them and at that moment no one was home yet.

Alice said that she was excited when she found out I was coming home for the holidays and wanted to invite the family to have Christmas dinner with her family at their house here in Forks. I didn't know that Alice was going to be home for the holidays. She usually takes off to warmer locations.

So this is why I am having to fight my way through hell to pick up last minute gifts for her family.

I found a bench outside the store I had just left and sat down. My feet where killing me even though I had tennis shoes on. I think most of the pain was from getting stepped on one too many times.

I pulled out the list from my purse to see who else I needed to buy something for. Edward and Jasper. Well Jasper would be easy, anything that had to do with history would make him happy, at least that what his wife, Alice told me. So off to the book store I went.

Now for the hard part. Edward. He was Alice's older brother by a few years. I hadn't seen him in almost ten years. Right after high school he took off for college and never came back. Well he was never at home when I came to visit. I wonder if he still looks the same. All that dark red hair and chiseled jaw. He was always a bit scrawny and shy but was nice to me the few times we talked. I remembered he was all into computers or some shit like that. Maybe I could call Alice and find out.

I forgot about him as became engrossed in the history section at the Barns and Noble store. After finding something I hoped Jasper would like, I made my way to another register and another long line.

About ten minutes later, I felt another shove. This time it was from behind.

_That's it!_

"Look, do you not see someone standing in front, you stupid mother…" I said as I turn around only to stop dead in my track when I saw who the offending person was.

I was stunned quite as I took in the site before me. This man who had just bumped into, pulling himself up after picking up what looked to be a book he had drop, turned his face to look at me.

_Holy shit!_ I have never in my life seen such a beautiful site.

Piercing green eyes stared back at me while I tried to be inconspicuous, checking out the rest of his face and body, and it was making my heart race. A sharply shaped jaw line, high cheek bones, and just slight bent to his nose making me think somewhere in his life it might have been broken, making him look not so much pretty as ruff. But damn if that wasn't a sight to behold.

I heard a mumbling but couldn't really care to pay attention when I had such a vision in my sight.

I then heard a throat clear loudly which in turn brought me out of my lusty haze. Shaking my head minutely, I looked back at the man only to see a smug grin on his face.

_Fucker knew I was checking him out._ I huffed in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you there," he said in a voice that sounded like angels where singing. "The line seems to be a bit ruff today."

As soon as I heard his voice my annoyance was left by the wayside and a whole new level of lust was brought on. I think my panties just might have gone damp.

I heard him chuckled.

_Oh shit! Did I say that out loud_?

A slight node of his head gave me all the confirmation I needed. I could feel the heat rise across my face. I'm sure I looked like a tomato.

Feeling extremely embarrassed, I quickly turned around hoping like hell that this line would move faster.

_Way to go Bella._ A hot piece of ass just apologies and you go a make a fool of yourself by your lack of verbal control. I wished the ground would open up and swallow me now.

"I am sorry for bumping into like that," I heard close to my ear.

With a wave of my hand is called back, "No problem. No harm done."

I wanted to see his face again but I think I would just die with how embarrassed I was. Then of course this was another problem. Why should I be embarrassed? I'm a confident woman. I've never had a problem talking with men before.

_Maybe it's because you told him your panties were wet. Oh yeah. Shut up. _

Having noticed another cashier had been brought up to the front, the line started moving faster when I heard the angle sing again.

"I'm sorry to sound cliché, but you seem familiar to me. Do I know you from somewhere?"

_Oh great, here comes the pickup. Now how many times have I heard that line? A hundred or so._

I laughed a bit shaking my head turning toward him. "No I don't think so."

"I know, I'm sure you heard that before," he laughed back. "But I'm serious; you look so familiar to me. By the way, I'm Edward."

"Nope, I can't say that I have had the privilege," I said not sure I really believed it because after he said his name I got the feeling of déjà vu.

"Are you sure?" He held firm. "You look a little puzzled there."

_Could this be? Na. He couldn't be._ _Well both have green eyes, and hadn't he broken his nose during a basketball game? No, no way. What are the odds?_

"What's your last name?" I inquired. I had to know if it was him.

"Cullen, Edward Cullen is my name," he answered proudly.

_Oh fuck! Lord help now! Alice's brother is the fuck hot guy._

"No way!" I exclaimed. A part of me was relieved that I actually did know him but then of course the other part was ashamed for think the thoughts I had of him.

"Uhm, yes," he said with a concerned look on his face.

A light bulb when off in my head.

_Silly girl he doesn't know it's you._

"Oh, it's me, Bella. Isabella Swan. You know, Alice's friend."

His eyes light up like as he took in what I had said. I watched as his eyes made a trek down my body and back up again. I felt a little shiver as soon as we made eye contact again because his eyes seemed to darken for just a fraction before they went back to normal.

Wonder what that was about.

"Well, well. Little Miss Bella Swan. All grown up," he said while what seemed to be a cocky grin took over his lips. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Um, yeah. Fancy meeting you here."

_What a stupid reply. Gees Bella._

With a laugh he muttered, "Sure is." Almost as if you were saying it to him.

"SO, what brings you here?"

_And another brilliant questions. What did you lose your brain when he bumped into you?_

"I suppose the same thing as you." And again with the chuckling. "Last minute gifts. When I talked to Alice last night she informed me that we would be having more guests for Christmas this year."

"Yeah, me too. I just wish she would have told me sooner. I really hate shopping malls."

"Yes, but if she did then we wouldn't have run in to each other. Literally," he laughed again.

Just then the clerk called next and it was my turn. After I had received my purchase back, I waited off to the side for Edward. I figured it would be rude not to say bye before I left. Just then my stomach rumbled. I looked at my watch and realized it was late afternoon and I hadn't eaten since early this mooring.

Maybe you should invite him for lunch. Hum, maybe.

Edward saw me standing there waiting and noticed at grin again.

_Wonder what he's thinking? It's almost like he's…. Oh never mind. You're his sister friend, he would never think like that about you._

When he got closer to me, he motioned with his hand towards the door. I smiled up at him the processed to exit the store with Edward right behind me.

"So, I..."

"Bella,"

We both started then stopped, only to laugh.

"Go ahead," he told me.

"Well, I was wonder, um_," just spit it out girl_. "I was… uh… Would like to join me for lunch?"

_Gee now that wasn't so hard, was it? Hell now he probably thinks I'm an idiot._

"You know, that sounds like a great idea," he answered back.

And there's that look again. It's almost as if he wants to devour me. Yes, I've seen that look on men before so I know what it is. Maybe he does. No, that just not right. Alice's brother, remember.

"Cool."

_Cool? Smooth, Bella. Real smooth. Oh shut up._

"So, what sounds good to you?" He asked as we made our way towards the food court.

We settled on the gourmet sandwiches and after placing our orders, I went in search for a place to sit. The only available spot was a small table with two chairs way in the back.

I grabbed some napkins and quickly cleaned off the table. Some people are such slobs, I thought.

"Here we go."

Heard Edward say then gasp as I had bent over my chair to place my bags on the floor. Hopping back up, I noticed that his eyes where lingering over my backside. I quickly sat down. All of a sudden he made me nervous.

It seemed to take a moment or two before he joined and sat down. I saw out of the corner of my eye, he shook his head minutely. Another move I recognize, I do it myself to bring me back to life so to speak.

_Could he be thinking impure thoughts about me? Get real Bella. Sister's friend._

I signed to myself_. Oh well. One could only hope. Hope what? Um, hello! Have you seen that man? I want!_

As we were walking to get our lunch, I may have checked him out. Even with the bulky sweater he was wearing, it still clung to all the right places. And I may have peaked at his ass while I was waiting for him at the book store. You could bounce a quarter off it.

"So, Bella," he began as was eat our lunch. "What have you been up to? It's been what ten or so years since we saw each other last? Right before I left for college, wasn't it?"

_Wow, he remembers. Swoon. What the fuck?_

"Um," I cleared my throat. "I think it was." Not trying to sound obvious that I knew this already. "So, what happened after that? Did you move back home or what after you finished?"

As if I didn't know. Alice had already told me that he had moved to New York after he graduated. But that was years ago. I wasn't sure what he was up to now.

"Well, I moved to New York after graduation. Started a little business," he answered. "I have just recently moved out west to help with the operations of one of the new shop out there."

_Hum, wonder what kind of business he's into? Maybe he'd want to get all up in our business. Slut._

"What is it that you do? Alice never mentioned." I prodded; I wanted to know more about him.

"Well, I own a little company called Masen Technologies."

I was talking a drink when he said this and ended up choking on it.

_Holy shit! Little company my ass!_

"Oh my God, Bella. Are you okay?" Asking as he reached over to pat me one the back.

"Yeah, yeah," I sputtered out trying to calm myself down. Wow, he should know better than to spring that kind of info while someone was drinking.

After a few minutes, when I was breathing normal again, I spoke.

"Little company, you say?" Quirking an eyebrow at him.

With a chuckle he answered back. "I'm guessing you've heard of it."

"Hello, I think the only people who haven't heard of Masen Tech are dead," I said sarcastically. "Its only one of the largest computer technology companies. Next to Microsoft that is."

"Yeah, well," he muttered shyly.

Edward shy? Now that's something from old. I always thought he was cute in a shy boy next door type away. I had a crush on him but never told anyone. However the confident man I met today was quite a turn on as well. Just wonder why he's acting shy now?

"Yeah, that's me. Edward Cullen, CEO and owner of Masen Technologies," he said beaming with pride and confidence.

And there's that man from earlier. Oh and that smirk on his face. I would say he thinks he owns the world but having witnessed his shy moment; I would venture to guess that he isn't all that comfortable with his success or maybe it's just all an act. We'll see. You know come to think of it, I didn't ever remember seeing his face attached to anything involving his company. Wonder why?

"You know, I have read quite a bit about your company. But how come I have never seen your name or your picture on anything involving Masen Tech?" I was prodding and he seemed to know it too with the way his lips tighten up but I could see that smile he was trying to hide.

SO I gave him the eye that said I was on to him.

"I just don't like all the publicity, you know. Yes, I own a huge company but I try to stay in the back ground. I guess you could say I still have a lot of that shy little boy in me still."

"Could have fooled me, Edward," I joked. 

_I would like have a little of that shy boy in me, too._

"What do you mean?"

"Edward, in just the last what half hour or so that we have together, I have not seen that shy boy until what two minutes ago. You walked around here like you owned the place, all cocky and shit. So don't tell me your shy," I teased.

"Don't mix cocky and confident together, Bella," he scolded. "I'm not cocky."

"Oh, then what would you call yourself?"

"I'm just a guy who has enough confidence in himself to get what I want," he admitted. "I have learned that when you are confident about yourself and present yourself that way, people respond to that and in doing so, I get what I want."

"And that's not being cocky?" I teased him again. I knew I should stop but I was having fun playing with him. Well I would like to be playing with him some other way but we are in a mall full of people.

"No, because I only go after the things that I know are obtainable. To me, being cocky means I would expect all things I want handed to me regardless if I have earned them or not."

"What is it that you want, Edward?" 

_Where did that come from? Please say me. Again where did that come from?_

A heavy silence filled the room along with a lot of tension with the look he just gave me. I could see his eyes darken and glaze over, along with flair of his nostrils like he was trying to inhale me or something. I couldn't break contact but then I saw his tongue start to peek out of his mouth I looked down and watched as he slowly licked his lips. I felt the rush of air escape threw mine.

Just imagining what that tongue could do, I was filled with various events playing through my mind of him and his tongue. All x rated versions.

I must have blanked out again because I heard Edward chuckle. When I looked back up, his eyes were still on me and still dark, however he his lips were turned up into what I called now his sexy smirk.

"I'll let you know if and when I knows it's obtainable, Bella," he said to me in a husky voice that sent those shivers down my body again.

"Okay," I almost moaned but caught myself. Damn, this boy had some serious game. Oh wait, not "game" just confidence. I laughed in my head. Well whatever it was, was doing some serious wetness to my lower regions, I thought to myself as I shifted a bit in my seat.

After a few minutes of silence we went back to our lunch.

"So tell me what you have been up to these last ten or so years, Bella," Edward asked then picked up his sandwich and started eating again.

_Oh my, would you look at those fingers!_

"Bella."

"Huh, oh sorry," startling myself. "Uh, well after finishing at UW, I got a job offer in California, working in advertising. Been there for almost four years now."

"What part of California?"

Looking up at him, I could see his brow was hooked up, like I had peeked his interest in something I said.

"The company I work for is in just outside of Los Angeles. In Burbank actually," I told him.

"Well isn't that funny. The branch we just opened is located in Los Angeles," he said with a wide grin.

"Oh wow," I said surprisingly. "Maybe we could get together for lunch or something while you're in town."

_Or something Bella?_

"Well actually, I'll be staying in there for awhile. At least until everything is up and running."

"Oh." I said without trying to be disappointed but then it hit me. He was staying, well at least for awhile. "Oh, that's great."

"Yeah, I wasn't sure how long it's going to take so I decided to rent a place," he confessed. "I really hate to live in a hotel room for longer then necessary."

"Where are you staying at then?" Maybe it was close to me and I could see him more often.

"It's on the beach. Marina Del Rey. I like the smell and sound of the ocean."

Well it's not to close but it's doable.

"Must be nice. I've ventured down that way a time or too. Have you checked out Venice yet? It's by your neck of the woods."

"No, not yet," he told me. "Although I hear it is quite the experience. Maybe you could take me."

YES!

"Oh, I think it something that could be arranged," I tried not to sound terribly excited. Even though I was.

I had to remind myself that this was my friend's brother. But with her living in another state, what she won't know won't hurt her. Although, no matter how much I wanted to, I wasn't sure where his head was. Even though he would make those wanting eyes at me, yes I was sure they were, he has yet to say anything to let me know he was attracted to me.

"Great. We'll have to exchange numbers so I can call you when I get home after the holidays."

Yes definitely.

"By the way, where are you located? I mean where do you live?"

Did he sound fluster?

I had just placed my straw in my mouth to take a drink of my soda when he asked me so I had to take a moment before I answered him.

"Just north of LA. Santa Clarita. I wanted a place that was out of the city but still close enough to work. I hate the traffic but I just love my apartment."

We talked back and forth for awhile, asking and answering questions about our likes and interests. It was turning out to be a very nice afternoon and even though I hate this place, I was glad I came because I never would have run into Edward and learned all he was willing to tell me.

At one point I took a bite of my sandwich, after which he said I had mustard on my face. As I stuck my tongue out to get it he reached over at the same time and I ended up licking the pad of his thumb before he wiped the mustard off. I heard a sharp intake of breath as I made contact with him and quickly looked at him.

He seemed to have his eyes focused on my mouth. When he brought his hand back and stuck his own thumb in his mouth sucking off what he had wiped clean, he closed his eyes and inhaled sharply.

A small moan passed through my lips and I hoped he hadn't heard it but when his eyes flashed open looking directly at me, I knew he had. I could feel heat flushing my face again and this time it wasn't because I was embarrassed.

I quickly cleared my throat and grabbed up my drink again. I need to cool off it was getting rather warm in here. I realized I still had my jacket on. I set my drink down and rather quickly I unzipped my jacket and pulled it off. I had on a white t shirt that wasn't small but fit snuggly across my chest.

When I rolled my shoulders tying to get a sudden kink out of my neck, I heard a groan coming from across the table. I knew it came from Edward and I was a little afraid to look at him. Was he upset that I had taken off my jacket? Why would he be?

I took a chance and looked. The look on his face was one of pain but I couldn't tell if he had hurt himself in some way. However he seemed to be looking at my chest. I quickly looked down to make sure I hadn't spilt any of my lunch on myself, only to see that my nipples were hardened and could be seen poking out through my bra and shirt.

_Oh, that's why_. Perhaps he was a little turned on. One could only hope.

"Edward, are you okay?" I just had to ask trying to keep the humor out of my voice.

"Uh hu," he grunted then diverted his eyes.

I heard him mumble to himself what sounded like my sister friend as he ran his finger through his hair looking a bit frustrate.

Maybe I am having the same affect on him that he is having on me.

A moment later Edward pushed away from the table to only shift back and pull his leg up and placed his ankle across his other leg. He began to slowly drum his fingers on top of his knee.

_And oh what pretty fingers they were. So long and slim. I bet they would feel good caressing my body. Pinching my nipples, rubbing my clit. _

_I _could imagine the feel on them as he entered my pussy.

_Would he use one or two? I bet he knew how to find my g spot. Such long elegant sexy fingers._

I wanted to ride them till the sunset or longer perhaps_. Wonder how long it would take for me to see the stars?_

Look at how he moves them. Up and down, up and down and a pause, then up and down again. Like he's tapping out a song that only he can hear. Oh look now, he's rubbing tiny slow circle with the tip of his finger.

_Did I just moan again?_

"Bella."

_I wonder if he would let me….. Oh he's calling my name._

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?" I said in a voice I didn't recognize. It was dreamy like.

"Could you please stop?"

_Huh? Stop what? Oh shit, does he know what I was just thinking?_

"I'm sorry, stop what?" I quickly averted my eyes away from his magical fingers only to land on his face.

He seemed to have his eyes locked to something on the table. I looked down trying to figure out what it was, only to see that I had my hand wrapped around my drink. That would have been fine except my fingers seemed to have a mind of their own and were caressing the straw like it was a cock.

I quickly jerked my hand back away from it and placed it in my lap.

"Sorry," I muttered as I looked away.

"So, um, are you all done with your lunch?" he asked after clearing his throat this time.

"Um,yeah, sure." Who could eat at a time like this? I was just caught fondling my straw while imagining his fingers inside me. Yeah, not much hungry for food right know.

Edward quickly cleaned up the table and got up adjusting himself discreetly before walking over to the trash can. It would seem I wasn't the only one affected by this.

_Um, hello, you basically were giving your drink a hand job. What guy in their right mind would be affected by that?_

"So, Bella, who's all grown up," Edward said with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye when he came back to the table. "Do you have any more shopping to do?"

_What was with that all about?_

"Um, actually its funny you should ask," I told him. "You seem to be the only person left on my list."

"Hum, is that so?"

"Yes. However…" I paused for dramatic effect. Who the fuck knows why. "I have no idea what so ever to get you. Seems you have changed quite a bit since I saw you last."

With a chuckle he replied, "Well isn't that funny. Seems the only one left on my list is you. What is it that you would like for Christmas, Bella?"

I looked at him with a stunned expression. Why on earth would he want to get me a gift?

_Hum let's see, how about you, Edward, in my bed preferably naked._

"Edward, you don't have to get me anything," I said. "I mean with it being last minute and all."

"Of course I do. It would be rude not to," he said with a slight scowl. "Besides you're getting something for me."

"But that's not the point. It's a girl thing." My mom always said never go into someone's home without a gift. I figured that since it was Edwards's parent's home and he was going to be there, it was only right.

He sat there staring at me. I tried to figure out what he was thinking but could not. Well not until his eyes got big then slightly hooded and all lusty like.

_Oh my. If he only knew how that look affected me._

But why would Edward have that look on his face? He couldn't possibly want me.

_Well after that little performance you put on, maybe he does._

Or maybe he doesn't. Did I want to find out? Maybe not yet if it was going to be a no answer.

I knew I had to hurry up and try to change the subject. "So what do you what, Edward?"

_Oh shit! Why the hell did I say that?_ I said to myself as I watched his eyes get wider.

"Hum, let me see," he said as he stroked his chin with fingers.

_And such long fingers they were. Shut up Bella._ _I can't help it. I want to know what those fingers can do. Were the hell did that come from? From you, you moron. Oh yeah._ I recall admiring his fingers a few minutes ago and this time I wanted to suck on them.

"Well, I have an idea. That is if your game," he said bringing me out of my finger induced haze.

"Huh?" Such big words, Bella.

"I was saying, I have an idea," he repeated. "One that might be beneficial to the both of us."

I tilted my head to the side, wondering what he had in mind. If it involves his fingers I'm game. _Oh you are such a slut Bella._

"Oh, and what might that be?"

I could see his breath pick up a bit as he squirmed in his chair as he ran his fingers threw his hair.

_Oh fuck me! Those fingers again._

He turned his head and gave me a smirk.

_Oh shit, I said that out loud, didn't I?_

"Yes you did"

I palmed my face with and shook my head with disbelief. Great now he probably thinks I'm crazy.

"No, not crazy, Bella. Just sometimes lacking a verbal filter. However, it seems to happen when you get excited. I remember you use to do that when you were younger too."

_Oh no! What else could he have possible heard me say? _ I just hope he does run for the hills.

I felt a tug on my hand as it was being pulled from my face. As I opened my eyes, Edward squatted right in front of me so we were face to face.

"Don't be embarrassed. I think it kind of cute," he chuckled while standing back up. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Oh boy now I was looking at his jean covered crotch.

"Agh!" Yes, I know that was out loud.

Edward threw his head back and laughed.

"Come on, let's go."

He pulled me up and gathered our things, handing me my bags and jacket.

"Were are we going?" I asked as he took hold of my hand and pulled me through the mall.

He gave me smirk back. "Trust me?"

"Um, maybe?"

"I promise it will be worth your while."

Finally we stopped half way through the mall. I looked at the store and cringed when I saw what it was.

"Um, Edward what are you thinking?"

"Okay, here's the thing," he stated as he looked me in the eyes.

Oh what could he be thinking? Did he actually want something from this store? Was he going to tell me he had a secret fetish of wearing ladies undergarments?

"I want you, Bella," he admitted.

_What? Did I hear him right?_

"And from that little display there back over lunch, I would venture to say that you want me just as much. Am I right?"

_Humina humina. Holy fucking shit! YES YES YES!_

I stared back at him with what I guess you could call bug eyes tying to say something but only to open and close my mouth several looking like a gaping fish.

"Just nod your head yes or no, Bella. It's an easy question. Do you want me?"

_Oh hell yea!_

"Yes!" I exclaimed while nodding my head way to fast.

With a chuckle he said, "Okay then. Stay right here. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"But what…."

"Just say here. Don't move a muscle."

_Oh so demanding_. I wonder if he will be like that in bed.

Again nodding me head.

What in the world could he be doing in a store full on lingerie? Please don't be that you like to dress up as a woman. Oh the horror. Although he might like hot in some lacy undies, I chuckled to myself. What with that tight ass of his.

Oh wait, he said he wanted me. But what does that mean? He didn't come right out and say he wanted to fuck. Only that he wanted me. Bella, use your brain for something smart this time. He wants you, as in wants to fuck you!

_Oh my!_

I wasn't sure how long my ramblings took but soon enough Edwards by my side again. And looking a little flushed I might add.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked with concern.

"Uh, yeah," he said in a rush as he gripped a hold of my arm and started pulling through the mall again.

"Hey, what happened?" Not only did he look flushed but worried as well.

"I uh, I just," he stumbled.

For such a confident man he was sure having issues talking.

I yanked back my arm and stopped.

"Edward, what's going on? What's wrong with you?"

He stopped and took a deep breath. By now there were a few people looking at us.

_Nosey fuckers._

I glared at them and the turned away.

I walked the few feet that were separating me from Edward and placed my hand on his arm.

"Hey, what's going on? Your kind of scaring me here."

"It's just that, I've never seen so many in one place. And they all looked like they were going to rip my clothes off and hurt me," he whispered all the while his eyes where looking back and forth behind me.

"What? Who are you talking about?" Now he had me confused.

"Those women. In that store. I was so scared," he finally admitted.

It took a moment to sink in what he had just said and then I started laughing. I mean really laughing.

"Don't laugh at me. It's not funny. I was lucky to escape that place with my body still intact," he pouted.

"Oh poor baby," I laughed out. "That's what happens when a hot guy walks into that kind of store, especially during the holidays. Damn, Edward. I'm sure the same things happens to you ever where you go."

"You think I'm hot?" Was that all he got out of that?

"I would say it's pretty much obvious," I said with a quirk of my head.

_Duh!_

And there's that cocky grin.

"Come on let's get out of here before they all come looking for you," I teased.

A shudder ripped through his body and I had to laugh, to which he gave me a stern look. Grabbing his arm this time I pulled him out of the store.

"Where did you park? I'm over this way," I pointed out.

"Oh, I walked from the hotel."

"You walked in this weather?" Well at least it wasn't snowing today but it was covering the ground.

"It's only a few blocks," he said.

"Well come on then, I'll give you a lift."

"Wait, what about my present?"

_Oh that's right; I almost forget he came out with that pink bag._

"What do you mean your present? Are you telling me that whatever is in that bag is for you?"

_Oh no, please no._

"I told you it was something beneficial for the both of us. But if you don't want to know I can always take it back then walk back to my room all by my lonesome," he pouted again.

And such a cute pout. Makes me just wanna suck on those lips. And a few other places as well.

"Alright, I'll bit."

"One can only hope," I heard him mutter under his breath.

"Oh just give it here. Let me see," I demanded.

He held up his hand and shook his finger at me.

"Nope. Not until we get to my room," he teased.

"What?"

"I suggest you hurry up because im getting a little cold standing out here."

Agh, so dam frustrating. Men!

About twenty or so minutes later we were standing in the middle of Edwards's hotel room, of suite I should call it. Huge fucking place. There seemed to be a separate bedroom, because all I saw in this room was a sofa and coffee table. Wonder how big the bed was and how comfy it would be.

So like I was saying, here I am standing in the middle of this room. Edward had taken my jacket and was now getting us something to drink from the little kitchenette. Little my ass, it was almost as big as the one at my place. I wonder how the bathroom looks. Does it have one of those double shower things? Oh maybe a huge ass tub where I could ride him and splash water all over the floor.

"What was that about water and floor? You didn't wet outside did you? Do you need a towel or something?" I heard Edward ask.

"Towel, no. Something, yes," I mumbled to myself.

_Yes I could go for something. I'm wet and only want you as my towel._

Edward came back in to join me with two tumblers in his hand.

"Jack and coke alright with you?"

"I suppose one won't hurt. I have to drive back to my parent place later," I said as I reached for the drink. Yes, one would do nicely to take the edge off but any more than that and I might just rip your clothes off.

"Bella, why don't you just stay here? I mean if you want to. There's plenty of room and besides I heard that there was a new storm front coming threw tonight. I'm sure your parents wouldn't want you to drive in that."

He did have a point but I wasn't sure if I wanted to stay, that is if in fact there would be no fucking involved.

"Who said there wouldn't be?" He gave me that smirk again.

_Oh just shot me now!_

"Now why would I do that? I haven't seen my present yet," he said slyly.

"Oh." Huh? What present was … oh yeah, the pink bag. What. "Um, Edward, I didn't get anything for you, remember?"

"Well technique speaking, no you didn't. I bought it," he said as he walked over to retrieve that pink bag. "It is for you but I would like to see it on you. That is my part of the gift exchange or whatnot."

As he handed over the bag it shook in his hand. What was that all about?

I reached for the bag only to have him hold onto it tighter.

"Edward?"

He raised his head, looking at me and could see that confident man had disappeared. In its place was that shy boy from years ago.

"I.., um.. You don't have to,… that is if …. You don't want too…"

Hum, a stuttering Edward. That's new. It was kind of cute and all. He seemed to be giving me a choice as to weither or not I wanted to do this. To tell you the truth I was nervous, very nervous. I mean this was my friend's brother. What if things got awkward between us? But then again, we were adults, two consenting adults and who really cares what Alice thinks. Well I do but still, have you seen this man? Damn if I didn't want to fuck the ever living shit right out of him.

However, right now, I need to have confident and sexy as hell Edward back before my resolve crumble and I walked out of here without ever having him. And that was just not what I wanted.

"Edward, kiss me," I demanded. Hopefully that would help, show him that I wanted this.

"Are you sure?" I could still hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"Yes, now please."

Edward slowly brought his face closer to mine and I closed my eye in anticipation. I had dreamt of this moment when I was a teenager. Fifteen years old, all scrawny and dorky, I didn't even have boobs yet. He was the only guy that even gave me the time of day; I waited with baited breath every day that he would come to his senses and want to kiss me then. But alas, it never happened. Now, here was my chance, the moment I had waited so long for.

I felt his breath first, then warmth as he pressed his lips to mine. But before I could enjoy, savor the feeling, he pulled away rather quickly.

I blinked my eyes a few time before opening them only to see Edward with a confused look on his face.

_What the fuck was that? I asked for a kiss not a damn bird peck._

"What the fuck was that?"

"Um, you asked me to kiss you," he said bashfully.

I had had just about enough. I had waited for this for years and he was not going to ruining by turning back to that shy boy again. I mean what the fuck? Where was that man from lunch spewing all about how confident he was, going after whatever he wanted only to get it?

_Did he not want me? I that where this was going? Oh hell no!_

"What that fuck, Edward? What happened to the guy I meet at the mall? The one that convinced me to come back here with him? To give him a fashion show. Was that all an act?"

He slowly shook his head no.

"Then where is he?"

"I'm still hear, Bella. I just don't want to think that I was taking advantage, using you…."

"Using me? Shit Edward, imp here of my own free will. Do you want me to be here?"

"Yes, very much so."

"Then give me back the guy from earlier. However much I like the shy guy, I would much rather have Mr. confident back. The one that could make my panties disappear with the that smile of his," I demanded. I hoped this works. "Now, when I asked you to kiss, I meant a searing, toe curing, leg popping, and mind bending kiss. Do you think you can handle that? Or do I just leave and we forget this whole thing?"

As I looked over his face and eyes while I said this, I saw a look a panic, then realization as he what I wanted, followed by a quick look of panic again.

I don't know how long we just stood there after I finished my rant, moment's maybe but it felt longer. I had just laid it all out there and was now starting to panic myself that he would infect tell me to leave.

However, the look that took over his face a second latter told me that I would be getting what I wanted.

_Ah, yes there's that cocky confident guy again_. No matter what he said early today, he had a bit of cockiness to him. And I loved it.

Edwards's lips curled up into that sexy panty dropping smirk as his eyes darkened. I could not only see the desire in them but I could feel it pour out of his body as the room filled with the sexual tension from us both.

Feeling extremely warm, I briefly wondered if my panties had in fact been burned off from the look he was giving me.

Edward reached forward with both hands and placed them on the side of my face. I in turn reached up and grab a hold of his sweater desperately wishing that it was off of him and I was touching his bare chest. All in good time, I think.

He slowly traced across my cheeks back and forth before dipping his thumb down to caress my lips.

"Is this what you, Bella?" He asked in low husky tone that sends shivers up my spine.

_Was this his sex voice? Oh hell, I was in trouble._

"Yes," I moaned out. _Yep, definitely in trouble. Oh bring it, baby._

He moved his hands closer to my jaw and throat, pulling up my chin a bit before he leaned in. My eyes closed again with anticipation, hoping I would get what I wanted this time. And boy did he not disappoint.

He placed a small kiss on the corner of my mouth, barely passing his lips over mine to do the same on the other side. Sliding gently back across he paused as he his lips covered mine wholly. His lips pulled up bottom lip in to his with a little tug only to release it and to the same with the top one. He did this a few more times until I felt the tip of his tongue swipe across my bottom lip.

Reflexes took over and I parted my lips hoping I would feel his tongue in my mouth. However he kept up this sweet torture a little longer, sucking and licking my lips until I couldn't stand it and a released a moan that I had been holding back.

The breath passing threw my nose had picked up and I was sure I was going to be light headed in a minute.

As he pulled back, I whimpered at the loss. I heard a chuckle and quickly opened my eyes only to find his darkened green eyes staring back at me. He exhaled loudly while searching my eyes for something, but what I didn't know. I silently pleaded with my eye for him to continue. I quickly licked at my lips, tasting him on my tongue and moaned as I savored his flavor.

He must have seen what he need to because his lips where back on mine a second later. I could feel one of his hands leaving my face only to find purchase on the back of my neck and grip the hair at the base.

I groaned into his mouth as I felt him plunge his tongue into my mouth. Ever so slowly he stroked it across mine in what felt like a sensual dance. Only to retreat and suck on my bottom lip again. He continued his torture, back and forth, plunging his tongue into my mouth then pull back and suck on my lip.

I wanted more so I moved my hands up his chest until I found the back of his head and pulled him closer into me. I heard him grunt as I did this. Thinking I had hurt him, I released some of the pressure I had on his hair only to feel the pressure increase on the back of my head as he pulled me further into his mouth.

Somewhere during this time his other hand had moved down and was across my waist. As he pulled me further into his face, his grip tighten around my waist as he pulled my body closer to his. I could feel his hard body pressed against mine. We were so close together there was no open space.

As I leaned up onto my toes to get closer, I felt his arousal press against my lower abdomen. As gasp escaped my lips when he bucked his hips, pressing himself harder into me.

I could feel myself getting lighted again, knowing I need to get some air. Edward sensed this as well and quickly but not too quickly, started to close down this kiss until he was placing soft pecks against my swollen lips.

When he rested his forehead against mine I took a chance and opened my eyes. My breathing had paused when I was him; he was just as effect by this as I was.

_Had I also knocked his socks off_?

"Bella?" He whispered.

"Yes," I breathed heavily.

"Is that what you wanted?"

"Yes," I said only this time it sounded more like a sluty moan.

Edward placed a few kissed across my forehead, all the while still holding me close. It felt so good to be in his arms. I knew it would. My head was still spinning and my heart felt like it was going to fly right out of my chest.

Yes, he had managed to curl my toes, incinerate my panties, and make my foot pop. And a whole lot more than that.

"So, does this mean you want your present now?" He whispered in my ear.

Feeling his breath across my skin, had me biting my lip so wouldn't cry out in pleasure yet. No must keep that for when he was inside me. I just nodded my head because if I spoke who know what would come out.

Edward bent down to pick up the bag, and then handed it to me. As I took hold of it, I brushed across his knuckles. The heat I felt from them was not helping my situation at all.

"The bathroom is through the bedroom, sweetheart."

_Oh wow, he just called me sweetheart. So cute_.

My mind briefly wondered what else he would call me when we became more intimate.

As I made my way to the bathroom, I glanced around the bedroom and did a little happy dance in my head when I saw the huge bed there. I quickly hopped on to it. Yep, soft but just enough firmness. This could be fun, all that open space. I briefly thought of the things I wanted to do to him on it.

After making it the bathroom, I flicked the lights on and boy was I surprise. Yes indeed, right there in along the far wall was this enormous bathtub. It was pretty deep, with a couple of steps that wrapped around the outside of it. Oh and look a detachable faucet.

I had to divert my attention from the tub or I would have ended up in there instead of making use of that big white bed. I noticed that there was also a pretty big shower as well. And the wheels are turning again.

Shaking my head I placed the bag on the double sink counter. Looking into the mirror, I could see how puffy my lips where. I brought my hand up and ran my finger tips across my lips, thinking back to what had occurred to make them this way. If kissing Edward was any indication of what he could do with the rest of his body, I was in for one hell of a treat tonight.

_Oh yeah, Merry Christmas to me!_

I reached inside the bag and felt something soft and furry. As I pulled it out, I could see what appeared to be white fur attached to a red sheer garment. Pulling it all the way out, I could tell that it was a baby doll type outfit. A tiny little bow in the front between the cups could be pulled to open the top. The bottom of the top was trimmed in the white fur. Also included was the tiniest g-string I had ever seen.

_Somebody was feeling a little festive. Was this supposed to be some naughty Mrs. Clause outfit? _

I shook my head as a chuckle escaped my lips. I quickly undress, folding my cloths and placing them on the counter next to the bag. I took another pick inside to see a beautiful dark green bra and panties set. It was pretty and I couldn't wait to try it on, however it would have to wait. It would seem I had to put the little red number on first, seeing that it was on top.

After putting the outfit on, I inspected myself in the mirror. The top barely reached to the top of the g- string. My boobs looked great, being pushed up a bit from the underwire. The sheer material was actually soft and it felt good across my body, however it left no room to hide anything. My nipples could be seen.

As I turned around to look at the back, I knew there was reason I never wore g-strings'. Butt floss indeed. Well hopefully I wouldn't have it on for that long, I could endure a little pain if it was pleasure that I would be receiving.

I paused at the door before opening it. A few deep breaths and I was ready to go.

I quietly walked out to the living room. I spotted Edward standing by the window that overlooked the Seattle sky line. He had taken off his sweater and was now wearing a white t-shirt. I could see his bare arms and as he raised one to run his fingers through his hair, it flexed in just the right way showing off his toned muscles. I knew he was fit from just the feel of him but the sweater was thick. This was so much better.

"Edward," I said in just barely above a whisper. I was feeling a little nervous at this point. What would he think? Would he like it or would he be repulsed? I'm mean I knew I had a nice body; I went to the gym almost every day. But still. I so wished I could read his mind.

Edward stiffened up for a quick second before I could see him relax again then turned his head towards my direction. I looked down at my twisting fingers. I did not want to see a look of disappointment, so I would wait until he said something.

However, the gasp that came from him made me raise my head. Hoping it was a good sign, I took in his appearance. There he was, slack jaw and bug eyed. A little smile played across my lips. I think that was a good sign.

Edward took a few tentative steps towards me before he focused on my face. He stopped when there were just a few feet between us. He lifted his hand and twirled his finger, signaling for me to turn around.

I slowly did as he asked. When my back side was in full view, I heard a hushed fuck coming from Edward. My inner goddess was jumping up and down.

As I made my way back around, the look that greeted me, had me trembling in my boots. Okay, I wasn't wearing shoes, but you know what I mean. Hot damn, he looked ready to pounce on me.

_Yea!_

He blinked his eyes a few times before focusing again. Slowly that smirk grew on his face.

_Uh oh, I think I'm in trouble. And I can't wait_.

Edward started to move around me very slowly. He reached out his hand like he was going to touch me but quickly pulled back. It seemed like he was battling with himself, for what reason I did not know. Although when he was behind me, I felt a finger run up the back side of my thigh only to stop just before he reached my ass.

"Hum, such a pretty ass, Bella," he said in a husky deep voice. Sex voice again.

Just then he ran his finger across one cheek to the other.

"Oh how I would love to turn that little white ass pink," he stated while gripping my cheek in his hand.

I let out a little whimper.

"Would you like that, Bella?" He whispered in my ear. I hadn't realized he was so close.

I released a huff of breath. His words were exciting me; I could feel the warm and wetness that was building between my legs.

I gasped as he firmed up his hold on my ass.

"I asked you a question, Bella," he said louder than before. "Would you like for me to spank that little ass of yours? Answer me now."

_Holy shit. So demanding, so powerful. So fucking hot!_

"Yes," I panted out. My breathing had picked up quickly from that little exchange.

With a slight chuckle he replied, "Not now but maybe later."

_Fucker!_

Edward moved around me again, looking like a lion fixated on his prey. And I hope he would be feasting on me soon.

My eyes closed of their own accord as I felt his hand run across my stomach. A moan fell from my lips at the contact. Then he trailed his fingers down my thigh to bring it back up. Crossing over above my pelvic region and down the other leg. He repeated this several time always missing the spot I wanted him to touch.

I let out a whimper at this point. He was driving me crazy; I needed him to touch me.

"Edward," I whined.

I heard him chuckle again.

_Why was he laughing at a time like this?_

Before I had a chance to ask he what was so funny, his finger slipped between my legs moving across my now throbbing clit.

I let out a very un-lady like sounding grunt.

A few more passed over my cloth covered center; I could feel my stomach start to tighten up and the tingles start all over my body.

"Your so wet, baby," he said in a hungry tone as he watched his fingers moving across my moist panties. "You're soaking my fingers. So fucking hot."

By this point I was panting so hard, I couldn't speak, however I don't think he was looking for a response.

As he withdrew his fingers, I whimpered again at the loss only this time because I was so close to falling over the edge.

I watched in my highly aroused state as he placed his fingers which were wet with my arousal, into his mouth. Again another sound escaped my lips as I watched him tasting me.

"So good," he moaned as pulled his fingers out of his mouth.

"Oh god," I cried out. That was the hot thing I had ever seen.

"Mine," I heard Edward muttered.

I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear it because he looked a little surprised when I answered him with a yes. He looked up at me with pleading eyes. I wasn't sure if this was because he wanted me just for now or if there was something more to it. But that look to me indicated he wanted more. Did he want more than just this one time? I hadn't even considered anything more than this one time. But as I stood there looking into his eyes, I felt I could see into his soul. I wanted more, more than just one night.

"Yours, Edward," I told him. This was the make or break moment. Please be the right answer. "For however long you want me, I'm yours."

His breath picked up fast, almost like he was a little kid on Christmas morning after getting exactly what he had always wanted.

Before I could comprehend what to do next, Edward quickly wrapped he arms around me.

"I have a confession to make, Bella," he warned as he looked into my eyes. "I hope you won't be to upset with me. But I need to tell you, before this goes any further."

"What…., What is it?" I whispered hoping he wouldn't hear because I'm not sure I wanted to hear what he had to say. Did he change his mind?

_What a second._ I'm standing here in this fucking outfit that he picked out, he better not have changed his him. I just might have to kick his ass.

"At the book store, I knew who you were," he admitted.

"Huh?" Say what?

I could see a little blush had rose up on his cheeks. Excitement or embarrassment at his declaration?

"I had such a crush on you when I was a teenager. The things I wanted to do with you, to you. But I never acted on my feelings. I mean why would a beautiful girl want a shy, geeky kid," he stated.

_He what? He liked me back then? _ I needed to tell him how I had felt back then as well.

"Edward," I tried to tell him that I too had a crush but he wouldn't let me finish.

"So I decided that once i went away to college, I would work on becoming the man I thought you deserved."

"Edward,"

"Shuu, let me finish please."

By this point he had taken his hands off of me and felt empty all of a loss, like I was missing some part of me.

_That's weird?_

"I came back home after I graduated to get you, but you had already left. I was devastated because I loved you so much and I was ready to tell you but you weren't there," he continued.

_What? He loved me? Was my mind playing tricks on me?_

"What?"

"Sorry if this is too much for you but I just had to let you know, it wasn't actually a coincidence that I ran into you this afternoon. As soon as Alice had told me that you were in town for the holidays, I knew I had to find you. To tell you."

"So, you're following me now?" I asked with half humor and half trepidation. I sure hope he wasn't all stalker on me.

_Hum, my own personal stalker. That could be interesting. Bella, you are one sick bitch. Yeah, well, it's Edward. Again, have you seen him?_

"No, no. I haven't been following you. I just happened to be there like I had said getting gifts but when I saw you enter the book store I followed you then," he admitted. "I was waiting for the right time to try and pursue you again. I couldn't let this chance pass me by without letting you know how I felt."

"Oh?"

_Felt? So he no longer loves me. Why the fuck did that hurt?_ Hell I only just found out he did at one point love me.

"I know it may sound strange and all but I feel like this was supposed to happen. And when you told me where you lived, I knew."

"You knew what, Edward?"

"That this was time, our time to try," he said. "Well I mean, that is if you want to. Shit! Here I am telling you I have loved you for years even though I haven't seen you in forever. Telling you what I want. Jesus, Bella. I'm sorry. I don't mean to scare you; it's just that I don't want…."

He had started passing back and forth across the room by this point.

What the hell was going on? Did he just tell me that he still loved me? That he wanted something more with me?

Damn! I wasn't sure how I felt about this. I was all for a quick or not so quick roll in the hay. Not really a wam bam thank you ma'ma kind of thing but definitely no strings attached. And yet here he is telling me that he wants those strings.

_Fuckin a._ He has had years to ponder over this. How was I supposed to feel? I hadn't thought of him in years.

"Don't want what, Edward?"

"Bella, I don't want to lose you again. I mean I understand if you don't feel the same as I do, but I'm hoping that you would at least give us a chance."

"I, uh,.. I... I'm not sure how I feel to be honest with you," I admitted. "Yes I had it bad for you as a teenager, but I haven't seen you in years. I haven't thought about you in a long time, Edward. I thought you forgot about me so I moved on."

He looked defeated in that moment. My heart broke for him. Had he actually been thinking that I would just jump into his arms and declare my undying love for him? I didn't know the man that stood before me, I only remembered the boy.

But did I want to know this man? I knew I wanted to fuck him till the sun came up but did I want more? Recalling the feeling that he enticed in me, the want, the desire, the feeling of loss when he wasn't touching me. The feeling of hurt when I thought he didn't love me anymore.

Yeah, I knew what I wanted.

"But, I think I would like to see if there is something more that could happen with us. Edward, I think I would like to have that chance."

His head quickly rose from its downward position. He flashed he eyes upon mine.

"Really?"

"Yes, Edward. Really."

He smiled so wide I thought his mouth would rip apart.

Edward made his way back over to me and pulled me into his arms again.

"You have just made me the happiest man alive, Bella Swan. I promise you won't regret giving me, giving us a chance."

And with that he placed his lips on mine. Oh so sweet. How I had come to relish the feeling in just a short time.

As our mouths slowly became reacquainted, I moved my hands up and placed them at the back on his head again. He had such soft hair and l wanted to run my fingers threw it again.

However I think I pulled a little too hard when I heard a grunt. I quickly loosened my hold, having not realized how tight my grip was.

"I'm sorry," breathed into his mouth.

"S'okay," he moaned thrusting his tongue back into my mouth.

Your tongues were doing that well rehearsed dance again. I could feel the heat and desire rising up again. He must have felt the same because his arms tightened up around my body pulling me closer and closer. Almost felt like he was trying to absorb my being.

Slowly he pulled his lips from mine. And like before placing soft kisses upon them. But this time he continued his path down my chin only to kiss up my neck. Once he reached the spot under my ear, I let out moan that I couldn't hold back. For that had always been a sensitive spot for me.

"Do you like that, baby?" he panted. "Do you like when I kiss you here?"

"Yes," I moaned as I felt him place his lips over the spot again.

Only this time he gave it a little suck.

"Oh fuck!" I cried out as his mouth enclosed around my earlobe, giving it a little tug.

I could feel the moisture building up in my nether regions again and I wanted more.

"Edward, please," I whimper.

"What is it you want?" He whispered as his hands started caressing my body. Up and down my back, bring him closer to my breast with each pass.

"I want you, Edward. I want you so bad."

"You have me, love," he told me. "Always."

I felt his hands come up and round my shoulders pulling my arms down from my hold on him. Pulling back just a bit, his fingers trailed the seam of my top until the stopped at the bow.

"So does this mean I get to unwrap my present now?" He asked with a smirk. But then he frowned. "I.., that is, that is if you want to. You don't have to do this now, after all we talked about."

_Stop? Now? I don't fucking think so_.

Yes, I could understand his apprehension after his confession. But damn if I was going to stop now. Fuck the consequences, I was horney as hell and I wanted him. Now!

"Edward, I want you. You want me. So shut up and fuck me, please."

After a moment for him to register what I had said he slowly undid the bow and watched as it fell open to reveled my boobs.

"Fuck," he moaned. "So fucking beautiful."

He reached up with his hands and pushed the top off of me so I was standing in only the tiny panties. His hands moved back towards my chest and ever so slowly and gently he covered my exposed breast with his hands.

I let out a hearty moan as I felt the warmth of his hands cover me. What started out as soft gently squeezed turned into frenzy as he leaned forward and engulfed on of my nipples into his mouth.

The feel of his tongue, flicking and licking, as his mouth sucked, was just about my undoing. I could feel my knees start to give away. I quickly wrapped my arms round him so I would fall.

"Edward," I cried out.

As his mouth moved across my chest to place it on my other boob, he fingers traced my unoccupied nipple. Teasing and pulling, gentle twisting on my nipple. He kept up his ministrations a few more minutes before I could feel the tingles start up again.

"Oh god, Edward," I cried out just as my knees weakened more.

Quickly he released my breast with a pop and scooped me up into his arms.

"I think we need to continue this in the bedroom. Don't want you falling over on me," he said with a chuckle.

All I could do was node.

Placing me on the bed, he stood there looking at me. Before I had a chance to feel self-conscious, he spoke.

"Bella, you are so beautiful. So sexy. Fuck, baby, the things I want to do to you."

He quickly shed his shirt and pants, leaving him just in his boxer briefs. I could see the outline of his manhood and boy was it a sight. I couldn't wait to have him inside me.

I pushed myself further up on the bed as he knelt beside me. Dragging his fingers across my legs again.

"Are you sure this is want you want? Please, tell me know before we go any further because I don't think I will have the strength to stop."

"Please, Edward. This is what I want," I pleaded.

And with that he placed his lips back onto mine. As out tongues touched I breathed out a sigh, knowing that I would soon have what I wanted. Edward inside of me.

I could feel his fingers run across my stomach reaching up to my tits again as he pulled his mouth off of mine only to kiss and lick across my neck again.

"Edward, "I moaned out. Reached my hand around him to find purchase on his back. I felt him shiver as I ran my hand across him.

I move my legs to accommodate him as he lowered himself down onto me. Our centers lining up perfectly. Almost like we were made for each other.

As soon as he came in contact with my still covered mound my hips buck involuntarily.

"Oh fuck, Edward," I called out has he pressed his hips harder into me.

I could feel his cock rub against my clit and soon I was on the brink once more. Only this time I wasn't letting him move away.

'Oh, Edward," I panted out. "So close, don't stop.'

I continued to buck my hips up pressing myself against him as he thirsted down on me. But just as soon as I started to lose myself to the beginnings of my orgasm, Edward lifted himself off of me.

"What the fuck?" I cried out.

Ever so quickly I felt my G-string being torn from my body, then Edward reached over to the night stand that was by the bed.

"I really want to be inside of you when I make you come for the first time," he rushed out in a husky lust filled tone.

_Okay, I could deal with that. I really wanted him inside of me. Now!_

I watched as he pulled his boxers off quickly then crawl between my legs. After placing the condom on him bent down and placed his lips on mine, thrusting his tongue in and swirling it with mine for a few moments before pulling back.

Gently he laid his body on top of mine while looking in my eyes.

"Tell me you want this as much as I do, baby," he panted out.

_Like I could say no_.

"Please, Edward, I need to feel you inside of me," I admitted.

Ever so slowly he entered me and we both gasped at the sensation.

"Fuck, Bella. You feel so good," he moaned. "So much better than I had ever imagined."

I had to fully agree with him. Fuck, I never felt so full.

After a moment or two, once I had adjusted to his massive size, I bucked my hips to let him know it was okay to move.

"Oh fuck! Just give me second," he cried. "Feels too good. Just wait."

I wrapped my arms tighter around his back as I placed a few kisses along his jaw and waited. It seemed like it was forever before he started to move but man was it worth it.

"Sorry, but I didn't want cum to soon. You just feel so god dam good, baby."

"I know what you mean. So good, Edward. So fucking good," I panted out.

Slowly he pulled back only to push back in at the same speed. He kept up this pace for a bit while kissing up and down my neck. It felt so good. I knew he felt the same way with the grunts and moans pouring from his lips. With each time he moved back inside me, he would push down on his hips rubbing against my clit. It wasn't going to take long before I would fall apart but I needed more.

"Edward, more. I need more," I grunted out. "Oh god, so close."

"Like this? Is this what you want?" He asked as he quickly withdrew only to slam back into me.

"Oh fuck!" I cried out. "Edward, yes, yes. Fuck me, yes!"

"Fuck baby, that's it. Cum for me. I want you want cum on my cock."

I felt him move his hand down between us and with just a few flicks of his fingers I found my release.

I cried out as the sensation ran through my body, throwing my head back in ecstasy. Over and over again my body spasmed with joy as Edward kept fucking me harder and harder with each thrust, prolonging my orgasm.

Fuck I had never felt anything like this before. Just as I started to come down, Edward shifted position. With him on his knees, he pulled my ass up over his thighs. I groaned as I felt him deeper inside of me. 

"Oh fuck, Edward!" I reached up and wrapped my hands around his forearms and held on for dear life. This was going to be quite a ride.

"God you feel so fucking good. I love feeling you grip my cock."

With his hand on my hips, he continued his assault on my quivering pussy. My god it felt like a battering ram. Well not really but fuck it was hard and fast and hell if I was brought to the brink again.

"Oh Jesus, Edward. Your gonna make me cum again."

"You…like...this…fuck…you feel …. So good….," he grunted out between thrusts.

"Yes, fuck yes!"

"Fuck, Bell! I'm… gonna cum…..I can't ….hold back," he cried out. "Fuck baby, I need you to cum now!"

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed as his thrusting became more erratic and harder. I reached my hand down to my clit, need that extra friction. And soon enough, the both of us cried out together as we came.

"Bella!"

"Edward!"

As we finished riding out the wave of pleasure, Edward collapsed onto me. His breath coming so fast, matching mine. I could feel our hearts beating hard and wondered if it would always be like this. I had never had anyone make me feel this good before. Not that I had many partners but still it was more the just fucking. I think if you asked Edward, he would say we just made love.

I was filled with so many emotions that moment; my head was a jumbled mess. Pleasure, lust, ecstasy, love, confusion. Oh my, what was I going to do?

After our breathing had settled down and Edward had moved off of me to lie beside me after dumping the used condom, he pulled my into his arms. Running his fingers along my back and placing soft kiss on the top of my head.

I knew how he felt, and even though I wasn't there, right now in this moment wrapped in his arms, I could imagine spending the rest of my life with him. I never expected to be here with Edward especially after I gave up on my childhood crush. But he changed that for me today.

Seeing him at the mall, getting to know a part of the man his had become. Was it fate that brought us together again? Was it Alice? Or maybe just a Christmas miracle?

Whatever it was, it lead me to where I am right now. And for some reason I never wanted to leave.

Edward was the first one to break the silence.

"So, I take it you liked your Christmas present?"

I laughed out loud.

"Oh Edward, I can honestly tell you that I more than liked it."

"As did I, baby," he whispered before lifting my head up and placing a kiss on my lips. "So, think I could see the other one now?"

THE FOLLOWING YEAR

EPOV

"Come on, Bella. We are going to be late if you don't get a rush on it."

I had spent the last hour trying to get her out the door so we could make it to my parents in time. Hell, I had already sent her parents on their way.

Yes, this year we decided to say at Bella's parent's house for the holidays because my parents had quite a few other relative staying with them, so my old bedroom was needed.

It was fine. At least Charlie hadn't made me sleep on the couch like when we came to visit over the summer. But I'm sure Renee had something to do with it.

As I sat waiting I began to think over the last year.

After Bella and I had gotten back to California last year, we took things a little slower. Getting to know each other as adults rather than rely on the silly little kids we had remembered. It only made me love her that much more.

It took a while for Bella to tell me she loved me. Well, not that long but a few months felt like forever.

I had decided that she was my forever a long time ago, and in my haste to not want to lose her, I proposed during our summer vacation up to Washington. She told me that even thought she loved me and could not live without me; she was not ready for marriage. Yet. Yes, she did say yet.

So, here I was, Christmas eve with a ring burning a hole in my pocket. I wanted to ask her again before we left for my parents tonight. I had planned on driving up the interstate and park over by the cliff that lead down to the ocean. But that seemed to be out of the question as I took in the site of the down pour that started a few minutes ago.

Now I would have to come up with a contingency plan.

Just as I was about to call out to her again, I heard the bathroom open.

"Bella," I called up.

I could hear her pounding down the stair.

_Uh oh. I hoped there was nothing wrong._

But then that hope left as I took in the site of her.

She was dressed up in a pretty blue kneel length gown, but her hair and makeup where a mess. What the hell had she been doing up there.

"Uh, baby. What's wrong?" I tried to be sensitive to her because for the last month her mood swings where in full force. I really didn't feel like being on the receiving end of it tonight.

"What's wrong?" She screamed out. "You have the nerve to ask me what's wrong. It's all your fucking fault."

"My fault?" I quickly went over the events of the day to try and remember if I had done anything that would make her so upset. I came up blank. "Bella, honey. Please tell me what's wrong so I can help you fix it."

"Fix it? Fix it, you say." Now she was laughing, and not just any laugh. It was a whaling cackling, losing my mind kind of laugh.

"Sweetheart, you scaring me. Please…." And she cut me off.

"You're scared now? Bet I can scare you even more."

_What the hell was she talking about? _

"Here," she said as she threw a slender white stick at me.

I wasn't sure what it was but I could see a little screen that had a plus sign displayed.

"Bella, what is this?"

"That my dear, means that I need that fucking ring," she cried out. "Because I sure as hell am not having this baby without being married to you."

"Huh?" Baby? She's pregnant?

I looked up at her and she confirmed all I need to know with that little smirk splayed across her face. I was going to be a daddy. Suddenly the room started to dim and I felt my body sway. Just before I hit the floor, I could hear Bella say something.

"Merry Christmas, Edward. I love you."


End file.
